The purpose of this study is to investigate the efficacy, safety, and dose-range of DuP 753, an investigational drug, which has been shown to lower blood pressure by inhibiting angiotensin II receptors. This will be done in a double-blind randomized study comparing DuP-753 to placebo or enalapril (currently approved and marketed for hypertension).